


[Podfic of] Ritual / written by thehoyden

by EosRose



Category: Tactics (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: Haruka knows through experience that it's unwise to take your eyes off of Kantarou.





	[Podfic of] Ritual / written by thehoyden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ritual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46230) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Ritual.mp3) | 16.04 MB | 00:23:17  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Ritual.m4b) | 10.97 MB | 00:23:17  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/ritual/) website.

### Links last updated August 28, 2018.


End file.
